


Immortal Beloved

by debwalsh, the_girl_without_a_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, M/M, Merman!Bucky, Soulmates AU, various time lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: As if in every lifetime Bucky and Steve are supposed to meet and fall in love.





	Immortal Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Artwork](https://imgur.com/a/caDPZko)
> 
> I'm immensely thankful to [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh), who made a magnificent art for this.

* * *

* * *

**Kids**

When Steve knocks on the door, an excited yell is heard across the Barnes’ household. Steve waits the mere couple of seconds it takes for the door to be yanked open, a kid with dark hair and bright blue eyes grinning at him.

“Stevie!” the boy cries, allowing the shorter boy to step into the house before closing the door.

“Stevie!” a little girl surges from behind the boy and all but barrels into Steve.

She is small, but so is Steve and he’s just recovered from a nasty cold – nothing out of the ordinary for him – and he has to take a step back so they don’t tumble down. Steve wraps his thin arms around the girl as she grabs his lowers thighs.

“Becky!” the taller boy laughs, steering her away from his friend by her shoulders. “I want to say hi to Stevie too. Go play with your dolls.”

Upon remembering the sheer existence of her dolls, Rebecca darts – as well as a 3-year-old can - to the other side of the living room, dropping hard on her knees in front of her dolls. Bucky and Steve look at each other, grins on their faces.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Then they hug, firmly, since it’s the first time they’ve seen each other since Steve got sick. Bucky’s mother had prohibited him from seeing the shorter boy while he was sick because Rebecca wasn’t feeling good as well and she didn’t want to risk Bucky bringing more germs near his sister.  
“So,” Bucky starts, “There’s a great deal of things that I need to catch you up on.”

They move to the couch, talking excitedly about the game later this week when suddenly-

“Bucky?” Rebecca waits for her brother to look at her before continuing, “I’m hungry.”

Bucky’s face falls. “Uh-oh.”

“What?” Steve asks under his breath.

Bucky answers in the sneakiest way he can.

“She had dinner already. Mom made sure of that before her and dad went out.” The ten-year-old boy looks panicked at Steve. “Now what? I can’t cook any food.”

Steve’s eyes go huge for a second - what will they do with a hungry 3-year-old? - before a calm façade takes over.

“How about instead of eating,” the shorter boy turns to look excitedly at the little girl when she starts to make a face, “We dance?”

She gasps. Bucky is doubtful.

“Yes!” the girl exclaims, “Music! I’ll even let Steve be your partner today!”

The girl stands wobbly on her chubby legs, hunger clearly forgotten. Bucky’s jaw drops to the floor. It… worked? The taller boy smiles.

“Of course! I told ya Stevie here was a genius, didn’t I?” Bucky asks his sister, who nods excitedly. Poor Steve can only blush, and this time it’s not from a fever.

Bucky jumps from the couch and starts fiddling with the gramophone until a nice, upbeat music fills the room. Becky is up and dancing in no time. Steve watches the little girl lose herself into the song, still from his spot on the couch. Of course, that only happens until Bucky notices.  
He grabs Steve’s hands and pulls him up, stopping him from face-planting by holding his shoulders.

“Buck, I…”

“Shut up and dance with me, Stevie. Becky doesn’t share me with just anyone, you know?” he grins at his friend.

Steve laughs at that and nods, knowing full well the adoration the little girl feels for her older brother.

Bucky wraps a hand around the shorter boy’s waist and his hand, just like his father taught him, just like he does with Rebecca, just like his parents do. The moment Steve anchors his free hand on Bucky’s shoulder and they take a synchronized step, it all freezes around them.

They’ve heard stories, they’ve seen Bucky’s father kissing Bucky’s mother forehead and the moment, the feeling behind that single act. The act. Born to help each other. Born to co-exist and co-habit and learn together. The act that proves they are soulmates, born to meet and fall in love. The act that millions of people around the world share, they now know first-hand.

They are soulmates.

* * *

* * *

***

**40’s**

Bucky plans a date for them, with homemade food and wine.

He runs around their tiny apartment, fluffing throw pillows, lighting up candles and stirring the food. He wants tonight to be special; for him, for Steve, for them.

While relationships are encouraged amongst the younger folk, trying to coax them into meeting someone interesting, perhaps even their soulmate, homosexual love is the exception.

Same-sex couples aren’t accepted, not in New York, not in the USA, not anywhere they can run to. Soulmates aren’t something people can choose, but same-sex couples are not accepted. Not now at least, no matter how mother-nature sees them as just another couple. For society, they aren’t normal. They are a disease, shouldn’t exist.

So Steve and Bucky have dates in their apartments, they go dancing with girls – often with a Lauren and Mary, a couple in the same situation as them -, anything to pretend. Anything to not let one soul suspect them.

Anything to keep the other safe.

Usually, Bucky gets angry with the world about those things, how unfair it is. But not tonight. No. 

Tonight is about them and them only.

Bucky is just throwing the finishing touches to the table when Steve comes through the door. He stops just inside, speechless. Bucky comes close, smiling and taking his hand.

“I know we can’t do any of this outside, but I wanted to give you this,” he says after a full minute of silence from the smaller man.

Steve throws his thin arms around Bucky’s neck, kisses his clean-shaved cheek and says, 

“Thank you,” in an overwhelmed voice.

Steve turns his head and cradles Bucky’s face to pull down to fit their mouths together. It’s sweet and slow and Steve holds Bucky’s neck and Bucky circles his waist. 

They pull back and Bucky places his palms on Steve’s hips. 

“So.. Dinner?”

After they eat, Bucky refuses Steve’s help and takes the plates and cups to the kitchen.  
They spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other’s arms; first dancing to the music from the gramophone and later to the music of their bodies.

 

***

**Their wedding**

Cameras flash and people stare and music plays, but neither Steve or Bucky could care less.  
Except for the music. Music is important for what they are doing now. 

After all, this is their first dance as husbands.

They twirl and swirl and twist in the dance floor. Steve's hand grips Bucky's frame as the older man rests his hand on his shoulder. His new, shiny ring catches his eyes as it reflects the lights and a warmth spreads through his body. 

Bucky beams as slips his arm across Steve's waist, gripping his back and slowly lowers him. Steve laughs, eyes crinkling, and kisses his husband's - husband! - cheek. They straight up again and keep dancing to the soft song, Bucky leading now.

They have danced before. Thei share smiles because that feeling doesn’t go away, the rightfulness of the moment when they dance, when they make their movement. They’re soulmates, after all.

They’ve been thought a lot, both alone and separately. And they deserve more.

So, later that night, in the privacy of their honeymoon hotel room, in the midst of all the darkness, midway through shedding their jet black tuxes, they decide to make the most of it by doing what has always brought them closer together: dancing.

Shirtless and Bucky's humming as a song, hands groove and explore each other’s skin. Bumps and patches from life is noticed - not for the first time - but loved regardless. 

Later, not in a hurry, they fulfill their wedding night.

 

***

**Royals**

It’s not that Bucky doesn’t want a party.  
He’s never one to not party when given the chance, but this party in particular? He’d much rather be riding his horse through the forest right now.

But he can’t. Because it’s his party. His royal dance. His night to choose a partner.

In a world where soulmates are real and almost always found, they royals can be quite unfortunate. Given the lack of time to find a suitable partner to marry, they often don’t have the time nor the chance to find their soulmates. 

Which is the reason for Bucky’s many travels and journeys out into the world he has taken recently. Which is why he has put off this ball for as long as he could. 

But his sister, his younger sister has found her soulmate and is ready to marry, he must do it first. The younger siblings only marry after the eldest, and since it’s just the two of them, he has to do so. He can’t look at Becky’s sad face anymore and know the frown lines are his fault.  
He must find a partner. He must find his soulmate.

By the time the clock strikes midnight, Bucky looks at his father the King and takes in his tired face. There’s nothing left for him to do, king or not. There’s no way to help his son’s search anymore than he has, allowing him to travel around the world when he should be in the kingdom learning how to occupy his own place when it’s time.

The king looks at his son at the last strike of the clock, smiles encouragingly and points with his head to the double doors leading to the balcony. When Bucky quirks an eyebrow at his father, the king winks at him and turns to leave for the night. There’s still one hour until the end of the ball and that means there’s still a chance for his boy.

Bucky wanders to the balcony, avoiding the looks of people he can no longer endure. Their eyes have been itching under his skin the entire day, watching his every move, every word.

When he lifts his eyes from the ground and takes notice of the person leaning against the railing, he stops.

The most beautiful creature Bucky has ever seen in his life. 

The man is tall, broad shoulders filling the midnight blue clothes perfectly, blonde hair carefully swiped to the side, sparkling eyes under the moonlight.

“Good evening,” Bucky greets as he approaches.

The man turns and quickly stand up straight and bows.

“Good evening, my Prince,” and Bucky only swoons a little at his voice.

Bucky dismisses any formalities with a hand wave and leans against the railing, keeping a respectable space between the men.

“I believe I don’t know you,” Bucky notes.

The man then presents himself as Lord Steven Rogers, from the nearby kingdom, a guest of honor from the king himself. 

“You’ve travelled a great distance, my Lord. I hope you’re enjoying the ball,” Bucky flashes a smile.

“Of course, your Majesty. It’s been a beautiful night.”

And it just got better.

“It has,” Bucky agrees. 

Steve can feel the lack of happiness from the royal man in front of him.

“I hear you have a lot of options, my Prince,” he says.

Bucky hums then nods. 

“That is quite true. My Father intends on seeing my marriage happen with his very eyes.”

“Can you deny his wish, my Prince?” Steve inquires.

Bucky takes Steve’s face in for a moment before realising his breath. 

“I’m not certain I can make such a high-esteemed promise,” Bucky murmurs. “Can you understand that, my Lord?” 

Somehow, Bucky has no doubt that Steve can. 

Steve takes a deep breath and whispers in return, “If I had a father, I’d accomplish his wish,” Steve says solemnly. “But I understand the desire to find your soulmate.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your father.”

“It’s been a long time, but thank you, your Majesty.”

“Bucky.”

Steve looks surprised at him. “I’m sorry?”

“Call me Bucky. Every other name is too formal, even ‘James’.”

“Steve.”

Bucky smiles at him before turning to glance at inside the double doors. Music is still around the salon and his eyes zero on Steve’s tapping foot. Bucky smiles lopsidedly as he looks at the blonde man. 

“Like the song?”

Steve smiles and nods.

“It’s very pleasant, my Prince-eer, Bucky”

Bucky observes him for a moment. Suddenly filled with a desire to dance - one he hasn’t felt for the entire night -, he asks, “Can I have this dance? 

“Oh, I can’t-“ Steve falters, but Bucky is having none of it. 

“Nonsense. Just let the music flow through your body,” Bucky says as he takes the man by his hand and gently tugs him to the salon. Steve is still uncertain as dancing has never been his forte.

And now he has to do it with the Prince in a room full of people watching while everyone has given the Price the dance floor.

“I believe in you, Lord Rogers,” Bucky grins. Then he lowers his torso with an arm drawn behind his back. 

“Well, if the Prince himself believes in me,” Steve says as he copies the motion, “Who am I to deny it?”

“Exactly. On a serious note though, if you hate it, we don’t have to do it ever again, okay?” At Steve’s nod, he continues on a lighter tone. “Can I have this dance?”

Bucky offers a hand to Steve, who takes it eagerly, a sense of rightness flooding their systems.

“Yes. Yes, you may.”

Bucky draws him closer and they fall into the positions: Steve with a hand on his shoulder, Bucky holding his waist and free hands clasped. 

“Now, take one step front as I step back. Follow my lead and try not to step on my toes. Can you do that for me?”

Steve smiles, “I promise to try my best.”

Bucky signals to the band and the maestro initiates the song. 

“Good enough...”

The world stops as soon as they take the first step - and not because Steve steps on Bucky’s toe. They stare at each other’s eyes, and it hits them. Like lightning, like a shock. It’s sudden and makes their breath catch. A wave of rightfulness feels their bodies and warms their bellies and their eyes lock together and the just stare, in complete silence once again as they take it all in.

Bucky breaks it first. He laughs breathlessly, watery eyes focusing on the man in his arms. Then one is pulling the other closer and they’re hugging. It’s fierce and powerful and passionate, just like the kiss they share soon after. Tears turns it salty, but neither one of them care.

Bucky pulls away, beaming, eyelashes wet and making his eyes sparkle.

“There’s no way we won’t dance again. You know that, right?”

“I feared that, my Prince,” Steve says, but smiles so Bucky knows he’s joking.

Bucky lifts his eyebrows as a broad smile stretches on his lips.

“Perhaps I’ll accomplish my father’s wishes after all, Stevie.”

And Steve doesn’t comment on the fact that Bucky might as well have found a more intimate way to call him. Secretly, he loves it. But more than that? He loves the way Bucky’s soft lips fit against his.

* * *

* * *

***

**Tattoo Artist**

Steve wipes the ink and blood away with a clean towel. The constant humming from the machine merges with the song coming from the speakers. It’s Been a Long Time is held in a special place in both men’s hearts. It reminds them of other times. The rithrym brings back memories: their first dance – both ever and as a couple – is filled with it.

Bucky has his eyes closed and he’s humming along, tapping his fingers on the leather surface of the chair he’s reclined on top of. He’s the image of relaxation, calm, as he trusts is husband to mark his skin permanently. Truth be told, he opens his eyes every few minutes to sneak a glance at the tattoo. And also at Steve.

Sue him, but Bucky can’t help getting all hot and bothered while watching Steve, with his thin arms and shoulders completely tattooed and on display by his loose tank top – furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrates on the task at hands.

A little smile plays on his lips, too, and Bucky realizes not for the first time he’s seen that expression before. When Steve is working deft fingers inside him while stroking his cock with his other hand. He takes his time taking Buck apart, and it never fails to make him orgasm hard.  
It doesn’t take much for Bucky to turn into a mumbling mess when it comes to Steve.

Steve swipes the skin clean again and analyses the ink with squinted eyes for a couple of minutes. Then he puts the ink gun down, squeezes Bucky’s hand, brings the wrist to his lips and pecking his cheek.

“It’s done.”

Bucky opens his eyes and grins at him. He evaluates the tattoo closely; Steve waits.

On Bucky’s skin is the image of two men dancing. It’s only their silhouettes, one tall and muscular and the other shorter and skinny. It was Steve’s idea, meaning for it to be anytime and anyplace and any situation. It’s clean and simple, but it means so much for the couple in the small room. They’re soulmates and that, dancing, is their act. Their move. The proof that their soulmates.

Personally, Steve loves the art. It’s one of his best works, if he says so himself. But it’s Bucky’s approval that counts above everything else. It’s always been like that, whenever Steve marks someone’s skin; Bucky’s especially. He reminds Bucky of that once again.

“I know, you punk,” Bucky says fondly. “I’m just mesmerized. It looks amazing.”

“So, you like it?”

It was Bucky’s idea, actually. He suggested matching tattoos, to celebrate their first year into marriage. So here they are, on their anniversary, after a candle-lit dinner, on the not-so-little studio they have at home, fulfilling that promise. Steve is sporting a brand new tattoo on his chest.

They match perfectly, one completing the other. Just like them.

“Stevie,” Bucky says. He smiles at his husband, dashing as ever. “I love it.”

* * *

* * *

***

**Merman!Bucky**

Bucky smiles as he soars above the wave and dips gracefully inside the water again.

He swims to the shore once again, ready to do it again. He loves doing it, the splash of air on his face and the wind ruffling his hair give him such a rush. There are few things that he thinks would be better. Maybe one, exclusively. He’s seen the humans doing it, when they gather on the beach with fire and music and… dance.

From the cries of joy and the rhythm, dance must be quite an entertainment action. He just wishes he had legs to try it. His grey tail doesn’t allow dancing.

But, all in all, Bucky can’t complain about his life. He’s part of the village, they have clean seas and plenty of food; so what’s up if he doesn’t have legs? If he can’t find a partner and… dance?

As he breaks the surface and catches a glimpse of the man standing on the beach, Bucky sees another disadvantage of the life at sea.

As he reaches closer to the surface, still keeping his distance as to not be seen, he gets a better look.

It’s a human. Tall, strong, blonde, bright eyes and a sparkling smile. It’s the same human he watches running on the beach everyday. The same human he pretends is looking at him when he’s really just looking at the ocean. The same human he finds beautiful.

Bucky waits for the human to touch the end of the of the beach, easily keeping his up as his strong tail moved underwater, then return to what Bucky assume is his home.  
Bucky returns to his own home. He knows the human will come back the next day, so there’s no need to fret. He curls up on top of his covered-in-moss-rock, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next time Bucky open his eyes is not to a bright day, though. It’s to a gush of water knocking him from his rock and sending him away.

He tries to get away, tries to move his tail, but the waves are stronger than him and no matter how much he flails, he ends up being pushed to beach. He loses his conscience when another wave comes crashing and all but shoves his head on the sand.

It’s bright when he wakes up, and he’s not entirely certain if that’s the cause of his headache or the bump he can feel forming above his left ear. He can feel the sunlight on his body and the poor quantity of water that’s touching him. Perhaps he was taken to the shore by the storm? Wouldn’t there be waves? Though the sea usually is calmer when after a storm.

Bucky takes a minute to open his eyes and moves back in surprise of what he meets, his scales splashing the bit of water around him.

Standing on the rock in front of him is the human. His blue - like the ocean - were looking at right back at him.

The don’t exchange words, at first. They stare. One trying to predict the other’s reaction while still shocked himself.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually the human asks, “Do you need help?”

Bucky blinks. Help? He looks around, the rocks separating him from the sea by a large patch of sand, without water for him to get to the sea. And definitely without water for him now, with the sun at its pike.

“Help?” the human says, extending his hand.

Bucky jerks back, afraid. Steve’s eyes widen as he lowers his hand.

“No, no,” he says quickly. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise.” Steve took a step back when Bucky didn’t settle. “I will not hurt you,” he tries again, raising his hands. “I’ll leave now.”

Steve stands to leave, slowly, as to not startle Bucky any further.

“Wait!” Steve freezes, shocked that the mermaid - merman? - can talk. Bucky keeps talking, more quietly this time. “I do need help.”

“Steve,” the human says.

“Bucky.”

Steve looks into the merman’s eyes, their unique color making him stop and just… feel. A beautiful creature indeed, with long, dark hair, eyes that bared his soul and plump lips, a sharp jaw, a strong torso, with wide shoulders and muscular arms. All wet and hard planes. And the tail, a mix of silver and dark grey with tiny bits of deep red. Beautiful. Stunning.

“Humm… So, how can I help?” Steve asks, crouching once again, but not motioning to get closer.

“I need to get to the sea,” Bucky explains, “But I can’t do so with the rocks nor the sand. And by the time the tide is high again, the sun will have dried my scales too much,” he gestures to the shiny tail.

Steve evaluates their options for a moment before nodding and looking at Bucky again.

“How do you want to do this?”

It’s Bucky’s turn to eye him wearily. He scans his arms and legs, they seem strong enough, and looks satisfied.

“If you can carry me, that’ll be the faster way,” he states.

Steve nods. “Works for me.”

Without much fumbling and Bucky’s arms hooked on Steve’s shoulders, Steve lifts him with his arms behind his back and tail. Faced with awkward silence as he carries the merman to the sea.

“How did that happen?”

“Me getting stuck out here?” Bucky lifts his eyebrows, amused.

Steve chuckles. “Well, yeah.”

“I was sleeping when the storm came, the waves were brutal and I hit my head. And you were there when I woke up,” he shrugs.

“I watched from my window last night. It was pretty ugly out here,” Steve concedes.

Bucky looks at him, a smirk on his lips. Steve can’t not look at them. “Lightnings are always beautiful.”

“Didn’t say that,” Steve counters, his own lips curling up. “Just that seemed cold and harsh, not ugly lightnings.”

“Oh. In that case, yes.”

“I just hope you are-” Steve is interrupted when Bucky lets out a sharp cry and his entire body tenses. Steve quickly but carefully sets him on the sand, holding his torso upright.

“Bucky? What can I do? What’s wrong?”

A bright light surrounds fills Bucky’s tail just then. Both men look down in awe.

“What? What’s going on?” Steve wants to know.

Bucky, on the other hand, is awestruck by the light to answer him. He knows the meaning of it, every mermaid and merman knows the meaning.

It isn’t until the light has dimmed to reveal strong legs that he looks at Steve. This human - Steve - who’s willing to see Bucky not as a threat, not as something to be afraid of. His human who’s willing to help Bucky

The same human he’d trade his life underwater for.

“We’re soulmates.”

“But… but…”

“Your species - do soulmates exist?” Bucky asks, worried. What if Steve decides he doesn’t want this?

Steve takes a deep breath. “We-we do. We do. But it’s not like that.”

Bucky tilts his head. “Like what?”

“We have a movement, you see. Some action the couple makes that is their movement.”

“Oh,” Bucky considers that. “We merpeople know by touching. Simple as that,” he grins at Steve.

The men look at each other, the shock of the situation finally wearing off.

It’s two weeks later, when Bucky is more firm on his legs and not flailing around without balance anymore, that Steve takes him to the beach. He brings food, makes a fire and there’s soft music playing from this device Bucky is still apprehensive of. Bucky admits he’s watched humans dance his entire life with fascination and Steve pulls him from the blanket they placed on the sand and wraps him in his arms. Simple, Bucky’s arms crossing over his neck as Steve’s encircle his waist.

That night, as they dance under the stars with the crashing waves close by, the sounds of the water mixing with the song, they discover they are soulmates for both species.

***

**Captain America and Winter Soldier - Night in Wakanda**

Bucky sits on the center of the bed, facing the window, his back to the wall. The window goes from floor to ceiling, widely going from side to side.  
It’s a big room; he tried to argue he didn’t so much space, but Shuri wouldn’t have it. She said all bedrooms were standardly big, but he knew she gave him one of the best. 

That’s Shuri for you.

The dark green that fills the entire country is covering most of the image from window while It’s Been A Long Time softly fills the room.

The calmitude interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Bucky rises and crosses the bedroom, pressing the button so the door slides open.

“You don’t have to know, you know?”

Steve looks sheepishly at the ground.

“Thought you would like your privacy is all,” Steve shrugs.

“Some people do forget that concept with those fancy doors,” Bucky’s lips turn up in a small smile. 

Steve chuckles, “That tends to happen.”

“Well, if I forget about it, I don’t mind,” Bucky says over his shoulder and pads over to the bed, but doesn’t sit on it.

“You don’t?” Steve asks, closing the door and walking slowly to stand beside Bucky, both of them facing the window. 

“Of course not. We’ve never been shy with each other, Steve,” Bucky almost scoffs.

It takes all of him to not gasp. Steve still isn’t used to the warm feeling flooding his chest that comes every time he realizes Bucky remembers. Bucky remembers him. Bucky remembers them.

It takes him by surprise because he is constantly reminded of one thing.”

“Yeah, but... Things have changed, Buck.”

“Changed so much that the fact we’re soulmates is irrelevant? Or did I imagine that?”

Steve whips his head around so fast his neck cracks. He faces Bucky and says breathlessly, 

“You remember?”

Bucky glances at him and smiles softly, “It’s not something one easily forgets.”

“It’s really not,” Steve agrees. He turns fully to face Bucky, crossing his arms over his chest. His hands ache to reach out and touch, to caress, to hold. But he won’t. He won’t initiate it, whatever it is. Bucky has been through hell and back and damn him if Steve can’t respect that.  
“It is not irrelevant. It couldn’t be.”

Bucky inhales deeply and Steve notices how his shoulders tense and get wider, recognizes it as Bucky bracing himself.

“Then why haven’t you done something about it?”

Steve eyes Bucky intently. “I won’t force you, Buck, to be with me. Not ever.”

“And who says you’d be forcing me?” Bucky tilts his head. 

“No one. I have absolutely no idea if you want it,” Steve concedes. “But I refuse myself to assume you’re ready when you’re actually not. “I didn't want to force you, rush you, into anything. When you’re ready, you’ll do something about it.”

“So,” Bucky’s voice is small, “It’s not because you’re scared of me?”

“Of course not!” Steve exclaims, horrified. Is that the impression he gave? “Bucky,” Steve takes a step closer, “I love you.”

Their eyes meet and they stay like this, frozen, stunned. 

Bucky seems to see something on Steve’s eyes, because the next thing Steve knows is Bucky’s hand on his neck. Bucky pulls Steve in and crashes their lips.

Steve inhales sharply, but recovers from his shock quickly. It’s not enough to slip his eyes closed and kiss back before Bucky pulls away. Bucky swallows, suddenly nervous, as he waits for Steve’s reaction.

It’s Steve’s turn to pull the other man against him and fit their mouths together. They cling to each other, hands clawing, arms circling, fingers fisting clothing. Soft lips trace the seam and part open and tongues dance and they breath hard, but breathing is not important. Not now. Not when they have this after so long.

Eventually, they part. Steve fits his face in Bucky’s neck and inhales, cradling the man against his frame. Slowly, hands trace and roam and end in waists and shoulders and clasped together. It’s second-nature for them, even after all the time that has passed. They sway gently, almost not-doing-so, to the music. Steve raises his head and observes Bucky.

Only the moonlight is illuminating them, but it’s more than enough for Steve. He can see Bucky, alive and breathing next to him and he’s just glad.

The light is casted softly over Bucky’s features, making his skin milky, his lips slightly curved, his long hair darker than it really is and his eyes so, so clear.

Many things changed, but Steve still thinks Bucky is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

* * *

* * *

***

**Actors**

Actors since childhood, they met on their first official day of theater class. First rehearsal ever for both Kurt and Blaine, they were asked to silly dance across the stage to the music playing on the gramophone. The scene was of two boys, friends, dancing with one of the boy’s sister.

The moment Bucky – just shy of ten years old – grabs Steve’s – a year younger – hand to lead him in a silly dance, they gasp.

Their next play together is about two boys trying to survive on their own during the approach of the WWII. The next is a romantic comedy, banal problems – such as miscommunication – forces them apart but they get together in the end; a beautiful wedding closes the movie.

It’s then that Steve, now a man, proposes to Bucky after a night out spent dancing.

The next play they are to be in an arranged marriage, set upon kings and princes and high classes – and delicious food for the feast, Buck highlights - but end up discovering their love soon. And then they are bad boys, covered in tattoos and piercing but just as much in love.

The most recent one, the one they are on the opening night of, is about long lost lovers enjoying the night together after being denied so for so long. They hold hands as they bow to the applause, proud, lovely smiles plastered on their faces as they show the world the truth about their relationship outside of their characters.

They are each other’s soulmates, in real life and in any part they play.

They are together and they belong together in every dimension, no matter what happens, no matter where they are.

Steve and Bucky will be together forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you guys think!


End file.
